


The Rain (A D&D Character backstory that I made and honestly just might add on to as like a story thing)

by IQ2300



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IQ2300/pseuds/IQ2300
Summary: There's a dude roamin the wastes of california in kevlar and a gas mask, and they've probably saved more folks than anyone knows are still alive at this pointProbably killed twice as many
Kudos: 1





	The Rain (A D&D Character backstory that I made and honestly just might add on to as like a story thing)

In their past life, The Rain knows they were a bad person. They know that something they did led to… a lot of death. They know that they did it willingly and with glee. They just don’t know what they did. 

They awoke some time after the bombs dropped in a shelter empty of people and full of supplies. It was a massive expanse, clearly meant for far, far more people than just them. For a while, not sure how long, Rain simply existed within there. Eating, drinking, sleeping. Until one day, they found a door that they hadn’t explored before. Inside was a small closet, with nothing but a piece of paper inside. It was evidently written by them, in the final moments before what they assumed was their end.   
It was a letter of apology for past sins, and this is the only information the rain ever received about what they did.

It said, very simply.  
“To anyone who reads this: My life has come to an end. Do not allow anyone like me to live. Too many people let my deeds pass unnoticed. I did it happily when I wasn’t resisted. Too many people died. Too many. Too many, too many. Those driven by greed are no better than demons, and twice as deadly. Never again.”

It was in their handwriting. They decided they’d attempt to venture out of the shelter, and help… whoever they found. They took all the supplies they could, and got to their work.

Years later, most everyone in what was formerly California knows them. They travel the land in their rusty, ancient van. They carry medical supplies, food, and more important than any other: water. Gallons and gallons of it. They give it freely to anyone who needs it, along with anything else that they can provide. No one knows what they look like, and whenever asked why they do it, they don’t respond with any consistent answer. 

Still, ask anyone in the wastes of California, and they’ll tell you of a time their life was saved by an angel in a gas mask and Kevlar.

**Author's Note:**

> I do know what the rain did in their past life, before they forgot. Still working on why they changed, and why they forgot. But eh! Ill write more if I get like,,,, even one kudos. Ill be amazed if anyone sees this
> 
> Also if anyone wants like a character desc, ask


End file.
